This invention relates to an improvement in or relating to a plastic device for bundling and binding wires, rods, electric conductors and other linear or elongated bodies.
A variety of binders for binding linear bodies into a bundle have been hitherto proposed. Among them a binder, commonly called "Pass-Lock", is simple in structure, and is easy to handle, still assuring a reliable binding. Specifically, a "Pass-Lock" comprises an open loop and two arms integrally connected to and extending from the open ends of the open loop in a divergent form, each arm being equipped with a spherical hook at its free end. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,353).
In use, a bundle of elongated bodies are pushed into the open loop, and then the two divergent arms are crossed and intertwisted with each other. The force of restitution which is generated in each of the deformed arms is effective to positively hold the two arms in an intertwisted condition, thereby assuring a reliable binding of the elongated bodies therearound.
With this arrangement, however, only a bundle of elongated bodies as large in section as the circular space of the open loop can be tightly bound. Stated otherwise, a bundle of elongated bodies which is smaller is section than the open loop will be loosely bound, whereas a larger bundle cannot be bound therearound. The binder is usually made of a flexible material, and therefore it can grip a bundle of elongated bodies even if its sectional area is somewhat larger or smaller than the open loop of the binder. The allowance for its gripping size, however, is relatively small. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare binders of as many different sizes as different kinds and sizes of elongated bodies to be bound. This leads to designing and producing molds of different sizes, and eventually to increasing manufacturing costs because of the relatively complexity in the shape of the molds from which binders of different sizes are patterned. Still disadvantageously, it is most likely that a bundle of elongated bodies bound therearound with such binder are put into disorder, inclined in all directions ahead and behind the binder on the bundle. In order to put a bundle of elongated bodies in good order they must be bound at spaced locations along their full length, thus eventually requiring an increased number of binders and accordingly much labor in binding those elongated bodies.